A Girl Thing
by mirrowlin
Summary: After drinking a weird potion, Ryou finds himself more ...feminine then he likes. BR shonen-ai DISCONTINUED FOR TIME BEING
1. Default Chapter

**Author Babble: **Okey-dokey, here we are. My newest attempt at a fanfic. Actually, right now I'm supposed to be doing my homework, but hey. Inspiration strikes at the funniest times. And what can I do when my long-lost muses come back? Write, that's what! So I did.  
  
**Notes/Warnings:** This is a Bakura/Ryou fic, so be warned. That means shonen-ai, for all of you out there that couldn't tell. If you don't like, then don't read. That's pretty much all. Oh, and in this, Ryou becomes much more... how to put this? Feminine. Yes. So if, for some strange reason, you can't stand things like that, leave now. But review first!  
  
**Disclaimer:** Nope. I definitely don't own Yu-gi-oh. I don't even have a deck. I duel with my sister's, or my cousin's. Pity me.  
  
**Last Note:** Looking over this, I realize that the plot is rather cliché. Just for the record, I didn't intentionally take anyone else's idea. This plot was made up out of my own brain, so if you don't mind, don't flame me saying that I took your idea. Because I didn't, really.  
  
Thoughts'  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Chapter One*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Unrequited love sucks. And so do Mondays.'  
  
Ryou Bakura sighed as he shut the door. The morning had been bad, and the rest of the day was not looking any better. The sky was gray and overcast, and threatened to rain. He had misplaced his math homework, and had needed to spend a good twenty minutes searching for it before finding it shoved, torn and crumpled, under the couch. The oatmeal had been burnt, he had discovered a nice little nest of roaches in a cupboard, and Bakura had thrown the alarm clock at his head after he had ever-so-nicely tried to wake him up. He had to walk to school because his father wasn't at home to drive him. Not to mention it was a Monday.  
  
Why is it that Mondays are always so awful?' Avoiding an oncoming car as he crossed the street, Ryou continued to deliberate on the subject.  
  
Well, for one thing, Bakura is *always* crashed out with a hangover from spending Sunday night out with Marik when he should be off... doing something constructive.' This silent statement was followed by a firm nod, which earned him a weird look from a passerby who apparently thought Ryou was nodding at him.   
  
But that's just silly. and are not words that belong in the same sentence. Destructive and Bakura though...'  
  
Ryou yelped suddenly, and leapt out of the way of a truck. Moving back onto the sidewalk, he headed towards school.   
  
Really, I can think of a lot of words that belong with Bakura. Dangerous, irritable, violent, rude, sadistic, gorgeous... and here we are again. I'm back to dwelling on my super, major, time consuming crush-that-prevents-me-from-accomplishing-anything-because-I'm-too-busy-thinking-about-Bakura's-eyes. His eyes are *really* pretty though. Not muddy brown like mine, but darker brown. They're the nicest eyes I've ever seen, and... NOT AGAIN!'  
  
A rock, that had been quietly minding it's own business on the ground, bore the bunt of his annoyance. The fence that it hit suffered scratches in the paint.  
  
This is the problem right here. All I can think of is Bakura, Bakura, Bakura. I've become obsessed! I'm not doing my homework, and my school projects are failing too. I need to do something. The best thing, of curse, would be to simply TELL him how I feel, and to miraculously find out that he feels the same way. Bu that's not going to happen. I'm not anyone but his silly, girly hikari. Having him return my feelings would be like... like... like having Seto Kaiba and Jonouchi fall madly in love with each other! And that's just impossible!'  
  
Ryou's brain was so wrapped up in his musings that he failed to notice the wrong turns his feet were making.   
  
If I actually got up the nerve to tell him, he would probably just laugh. Or ignore me. Or tell me that love was stupid, and *then* ignore me. Or all three. But what else can I do? This doesn't feel like something I'll be able to just grit my teeth and forget. This is a very large crush, if not something more. And if it *is* something more, what then? Telling him is definitely not an option. So I guess the only choice is to pretend I don't feel anything. And if he senses anything through the mind link, I'll just tell him I have a crush on someone else. I won't even have to say who. He won't care. And I'll just focus extra hard on my school work. Speaking of school, why haven't I gotten there yet?'  
  
Slowly, he looked around. And gasped.  
  
It felt like he was in another city entirely. Dirty, dark windows, placed at random intervals in filthy buildings, seemed to stare at him like empty eyes. Litter lined the streets, and graffiti covered almost every flat surface. Though there was no one in sight, Ryou still had the unpleasant sensation of being watched, and he suddenly felt very conspicuous in his tidy school uniform.   
  
This is one of those times I wish Bakura and I still shared the same body.'  
  
Most of the time, Ryou was very happy that Bakura had figured out how to make his own body. But every once in a while, like when he was being threatened by a bully, he wished that Bakura was still there take over and help him.  
  
I'm lost. And this place doesn't seem very friendly. But I need directions to help me find my way back to school. School. Oh no, I'm going to be super late for class!'  
  
He looked around for someone he could talk to, but no one was there. After a few moments of searching, he finally decided to go to what seemed to be the cleanest place and ask for help.  
  
He headed toward the shop he picked, and then paused. A gauzy curtain, with a bead fringe, acted as a makeshift door. Strange symbols were painted on the door frame, and what appeared to be a skull sat on a window frame. Biting his lip nervously, he pushed back the cloth and entered.  
  
The suddenly change of light, and the smoke and incense filling the room, caused his eyes to water and burn. Blinking back tears, he glanced around. Candles, perfumes and odd knickknacks surrounded him, and the only normal thing he saw in the room was a large desk. A desk, Ryou noticed with a start, that someone was sitting at.  
  
He hadn't noticed the person before, partly because of what they were wearing. They were covered with layer upon layer of dark fabric, sand were sitting very quietly in a large chair, surrounded by shadows.  
  
Chewing on his lip, Ryou started forward.   
  
Um, excuse me?  
  
The person looked up at him, saying nothing. Ryou swallowed and continued.  
  
I was wondering... if you knew how to get to Domino High School.  
  
The person blinked, and then leaned forward.  
  
Yes. But is that all you *really* want to know?  
  
Ryou raised an eyebrow.  
  
Yes. That's all I wanted to know. So could you tell me where to go?  
  
I could tell you many things, Ryou Bakura. Many things.  
  
Ryou tried not to stare. This guy, or girl, was weird. And how did they know his name?  
  
That's nice. But could you please tell me where the high school is? I'm late right now, and I don't want to get any later.  
  
Time does not exist, so how could you be late? And I have many things to tell you.  
  
Holding back a sigh, Ryou tried again.  
  
Okay, great. But I *really* need to get to school. Please tell me how to.  
  
The person shifted in their seat, and spoke again in the same breathy voice.  
  
I can tell you many things, things worth knowing. Do you want me to tell you them?  
  
Ryou bit his lip to keep from screaming.  
  
No, I *don't*. Please, just tell me how to get to my school. I'm lost.  
  
We are all lost. But I know the divine path, and many other things. I will tell them to you. Do you want to know?  
  
Ryou snapped.  
  
NO! No, I don't want you to tell me ANYTHING! All I came in here for was to see if I could get directions to my school. But NO! Instead I get some weirdo talking nonsense! I don't think you know how to get to Domino High! I'm leaving!  
  
Okay, okay. Sheesh. Don't lose it.  
  
Ryou blinked, and stared. The person had suddenly spoken in a totally different voice.  
  
Wha... what?  
  
I mean, here I go, trying to give you all sorts of good advice, and you yell at me. People these days are so ungrateful.  
  
Still muttering to themselves, the person started to walk away. Ryou jumped.  
  
Wait! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I'm just kind of pressed for time. Please don't leave. Or at least tell me how to get to school before you go.  
  
The person swung around again. Though Ryou could not see their face through all the cloth, he still got the distinct impression that they were glaring at him. Silence reigned for a few minutes, until the person finally sighed.  
  
Okay, I'll be honest with you. I have absolutely NO idea how to get to your school. Wait, don't go! They added suddenly as Ryou turned around and headed for the door.  
  
Just because I don't know that doesn't mean I don't know *anything*. I can help you out with other stuff, if you just stay here a minute longer. I mean, it's not like you have anywhere else to go. You can't go to school, can you? So why not stay here and let me help you out? Please? It would be a really nice thing for me too, I need to help a person in need today anyway.  
  
Ryou sighed. As annoying as it was, the person had a point. He couldn't go to school, and he really didn't have anything else to do. Bakura wouldn't wonder where he was until three, and even if he did, there was always the mind link. Yugi and the others would just think he was sick. He didn't really have anything to lose, and it would help kill time.  
  
All right then. How do you plan on helping me?  
  
The mystery person flashed him a peace sign.  
  
Well, I know that you're having troubles in love, Ryou Bakura. Unrequited, isn't it? I could help you with that. Make it so you could tell him how you feel without having to worry about being scorned. What do you say?  
  
I don't know... it doesn't sound very believable. How do I know it's for real?  
  
Suspicious, aren't we? Well, you don't have to be. You'll see the changes yourself, and I'm not even going to charge you! But tell your friends about my store, won't you?  
  
Ryou nodded slowly.  
  
So... you're not going to charge me? For whatever you're giving me?  
  
The person nodded enthusiastically.  
  
Yep! Or nope. No, I'm not going to charge you. Now let's see... ah! Here we are.  
  
They handed Ryou a bottle filled with an unknown liquid. The bottle was dark green, and had a large cork as a stopper. Ryou looked at it with worry.  
  
All right. Take this tonight for effect. Tomorrow, you won't have to worry about telling your crush what you feel and getting laughed at or heartbroken.  
  
Ryou bit his lip, and took the bottle. After thanking the person, and getting directions to the main street, he headed for home.  
  
~*~*~*~At home~*~*~  
  
Ryou slowly unscrewed the bottle and smelled it's contents. Roses and what smelled like turpentine hit him.   
  
Yech. It doesn't seem too healthy. Well, here goes nothing. Let's hope I'm still alive tomorrow.'  
  
Drinking the bottle down in one gulp, he blanched at the taste, brushed his teeth and went to bed.  
  
~*~*~*The next morning*~*~*  
Ryou sighed, and stretched out in bed. It was still a gray, gloomy day, but he felt better. He had just been having a bad day yesterday. Quickly, he rolled out of bed and put on a shirt. Or tried to. For some annoying reason, his chest was getting in the way. Wait. His CHEST?   
  
Ryou stared at the curves, and then ran to the mirror. There he was, all right, but different. His face was smoother and rounder, and his eyes were bigger. His lips were soft and dark red, and his skin was smooth and very soft. In short, he was the girliest girl he had ever seen.  
  
A piercing scream echoed throughout the Bakura household.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Well, here we are. Or at least here I am. I don't know if anyone even bothered to read to the end of this piece of... how to put it politely? Crap. I don't really think it's all that good. But hey. I wrote it, so of course I don't like it. I never like anything I write, no matter what. Now I'm sad...  
Anyway, read and review!  
  
One more thing: I love Ryou, really I do. He's my all time favorite character on Yu-gi-oh. So I'm not trying to insult him when I make him talk about how Bakura will laugh at him. But I know from experience that people suffering from crushes somehow develop severe inferiority complexes. You know How can *he* like *me*? He's like, *so* popular! All the girls like him! I have *no chance*! And I'm so totally *not* pretty. Eeewww... I've made my friends sound like shallow, boy obsessed valley girls. There're not. But anyway, inferiority complexes. That's all I'm trying to say. So don't get mad at me, okay? Please? I have a low ego right now...


	2. Suffering and Insightful Conversations T...

**A/N: **Oh my gosh, minna-san! I am incredibly flattered that so many people reviewed my story! I feel so happy!  
  
Thank you to all who read the first chapter! 19 reviews! That's a record for me! None of my stories have ever gotten so many before! I feel really loved. Not to mention I read almost all the reviews on a bad day. They really cheered me up! So thank you again, and I will acknowledge every one of you at the end, kay? Now, on with chapter two:  
  
**Disclaimer:** Nope, I still don't own it. Sad.  
  
Thinking'  
  
{ Ryou to Bakura}  
[ Bakura to Ryou]  
___Scene Change___  
**  
Last Note:** Because I'm lazy, for the duration of this fic Ryou is going to be called . Just cause. And in case you couldn't tell from the first chapter, Bakura and Ryou have separate bodies. Because I say so.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter Two~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bakura groaned, and rolled over in bed as a shriek rang out. He didn't want to get up. It was *way* to early to get up. It was bad enough yesterday, what with Ryou trying to get him out of bed at some ungodly hour in the morning, but now this. It was too much.  
  
Glaring at nothing, he rolled out of bed and stumbled out the door towards Ryou's room.   
  
Ryou had better have a *very* good reason for this, or else...'  
  
Stopping in front of the door, Bakura blinked. Something didn't feel right. The emotions radiating through the mind link from Ryou were strange, and unnatural.   
  
His hikari was in a full-out panic.  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow. Something was definitely wrong, but he couldn't tell what. Ryou was obviously making an effort to close their connection.  
  
That meant whatever it was was really bad. And that in turn meant he needed to get into Ryou's room. But, as trying the door knob revealed, Ryou had locked the door, preventing him from accomplishing his goal of entering. So being the kind and *tactful* yami that he was, Bakura cajoled Ryou into undoing the lock in the best way he knew.  
  
RYOU! Open the damn door THIS INSTANT!  
  
This was accompanied with heavy pounding on said object.  
  
He was astonished by the answer.  
  
No! Go away! Leave me alone!  
  
Bakura blinked. What was wrong with Ryou's voice? It was a lot higher than he remembered.   
  
Ryou, if you don't open up *right now*, I'm just going to break the door down. Got it?  
  
On the other side of the door, Ryou bit his lip. Bakura seemed serious, and he *really* didn't want to explain to father why he needed a new door. But on the other hand, he also *really* didn't want Bakura to see him like *this*.   
  
Ba... Bakura? Don't break the door down. I'm opening it right now. But you have to promise not to throw a fit, or break anything or yell when you see me. Okay?  
  
Bakura blinked. He had never heard a request like that before. Slowly he nodded, before realizing Ryou couldn't see him through the door and calling out.  
  
Sure, whatever. Now you had better come out and explain exactly *why* you woke me up so early.  
  
Slowly the door swung open. Bakura froze.   
  
Who the hell are you, and where the hell is Ryou?  
  
The... thing, standing in the doorway blushed, and looked down.  
  
I *am* Ryou.  
  
Bakura blinked, and slowly looked the poor girl up and down.  
  
No, you're not. Ryou's a boy. I know he is. Ryou's a boy and you...  
  
Here he paused, and his eyes settled quickly on her , before locking on her face again.  
  
You definitely aren't.  
  
Ryou sighed. Bakura didn't seem to be handling this too well.  
  
Yes, I am. I turned into a girl sometime in the middle of the night. If you'll *listen* I'll explain it more to... you...  
  
He broke off, realizing Bakura was no longer listening to him. Instead, he was pacing around the room, muttering to himself.  
  
No. NO! How could this happen? He was girly enough as it was, why did he have to get *more* girly? How did this happen?  
  
Ryou rolled his eyes.  
  
Bakura, calm down. Look, I'll tell you what happened, and then everything won't seem so bad.  
  
Hopefully'  
  
___________  
  
You did WHAT?  
  
Ryou cringed.   
  
Bakura, please don't yell. I just told you what happened. I drank a potion that I got from someone. And it turned me into a girl. That's all.  
  
A... girl. That's *all*... right.  
  
Bakura was not taking the transformation well. HE hadn't said a word through out Ryou's whole story, something that Ryou himself found very worrisome. After Ryou had finished talking, he braced himself, waiting for the onslaught of curses, exclamations, and revenge plans that Bakura was bound to say.  
  
They never came.  
  
Bakura, after hearing the story, had just sat there, looking numb. Ryou wasn't sure what had happened, or if it was a good thing Bakura was just sitting there unmoving. But since he was such a good hikari, Ryou felt it was his obligation to check and see whether or not his yami was still alive.  
  
*prodprod*  
  
Um, Bakura? Are you all right?  
  
  
  
  
  
No answer. Ryou wasn't sure if Bakura was even awake.  
  
Well, um... I'm going to see if the bottle says anything. All right? So just stay there. Okay?  
  
Still nothing.  
  
Ryou sighed, and headed towards the stairs. He wasn't sure if Bakura's reaction was good or bad. He wasn't trying to destroy things, but he didn't seem to be moving.  
  
I'll deal with him later. Right now, I need to see if these... effects are irreversible or not.'  
  
Even as he headed towards the stairs, Ryou heard a knock. And then an all-to-familliar voice.  
  
Ryou? Ryou, are you there? Yami, I'm really worried. He didn't come to school today or yesterday, and he didn't call or anything. Do you think something's happened to him? Can you get in?  
  
Then another voice, deeper then the first answered.   
  
Yes. Stand back.  
  
Frozen in horror, Ryou could only watch as a bright light flashed, and the door suddenly swung open with a crash.  
  
A tri-colored head poked in, and violet eyes blinked, before locking onto the figure on the stairs.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*TBC*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry! I know this chapter's short, and kinda angsty, and really stupid, but still. I really am trying! *sniff*  
  
And now a special thank-you to all my wonderful reviewers! You guys are the best!  
  
kIM: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you find the story funny. Hope this chapter's funny as well.   
  
Lunar Heart: Thank you! I'm glad you like so far. I hope to see another review by you. (Pretty please?)  
  
Destination: Chocolate: Heehee... Holy holly batman. I like batman... *Goes off singing the batman theme song* Anyhoo, thankies for your review! (And never fear, you're an awesome author! So hah!) Yes, Ryou is a girl. Yay! Review me more? *puppy eyes*  
  
Girl of Grace: Thanks for liking my OC. He will be back, never fear. Oh, and thanks also for alerting me to the problem in the summary. It was a mistake on my part, but I went and fixed it.   
  
DarkShadowFlame: Well, I'm glad I'm original to someone! I was worried that everyone would just skip this story because it seemed like all the others. But I guess not. Cool!  
  
keisan: You think my story's funny? Really? I'm happy! Is this update soon enough?  
  
Starness: Well, here you are. This isn't the last of Bakura's reaction though... as soon as the shock wears off things *really* start to get interesting...  
  
Raye Yuy: Thank you! I'm glad you love this story. Please keep reading, even if this chapter was bad. The next one will be better.  
  
Sage Kaley: Thank you! I'm flattered to have a fan! I'm sure your fics are better than mine.  
  
Saakura: I'm really happy you like my story so much! Never fear, I will write more.  
  
Crying Forever: I'm glad you like this story! Guy to girl stories are always neat.  
  
Neko Moon Goddess: Yay! You like my story! I will continue, albeit slowly and painfully.  
  
Selene: It's never to late to tell me to update! Hey, that rhymed! (Sort of...) Anyway, I updated as fast as I could. Happy?  
  
dustbunny690: Eeek! Please don't hurt me! I updated! But thanks for reviewing!  
  
Saturn Imp: Wow, I love that name! So cool! Thanks so much for reviewing me! *giggles insanely* ( I can do that too!)  
  
Cirque du Macabre; Your name is really cool! (I hope I spelled it right...) I'm so happy this passed your story test! I hope you review this chapter too. (One of my worst fears is to get a review for this story saying something along the lines of Your first chapter had so much potential, but your second chapter was trash. I'm very disappointed... I'd hate that!)  
  
Moshi: I'm happy my story got your attention. Thanks for reviewing! And I'm glad this story is one of the ones you've been waiting for. (Ryou as a girl would be strange, but very cute.)  
  
WindShine; Oh my, thank you so much for putting me on your favorite author's list, and for putting this story on your favorite stories list! I can't tell you how happy that made me! I hope this chapter is to your liking.  
  
Saikisu: Thank you. I'm really happy so many people like this! I really hope you like the next chapter!  
  
Ranma Higurashi: Thank you so very much! I updated as quickly as possible!  
  
**Last Thing: **I know the chapter wasn't very good, but the next chapter will be a lot better! I swear! Please keep reading, this fic is my baby, and I would hate for everyone to drop it out of disgust because of one bad chapter. Chapter three will be longer, and a lot funnier. (I hope)  
Reviews and readers are my lifeblood! Please keep reading!


	3. A nice, friendly talk with Yugi and Yami

**Author Note:** Hello again minna-san! I'm here with the third chapter of A Girl Thing. In all honesty, I can't believe that this story is so popular! I'm thankful though. Right now, I need to write a 150 word essay on teen pregnancies. Not long, I know, but what is there to write? And I have a ton of math to do. But this is more fun. Not to mention it's only six-thirty, so I have some time. Anyway, here's chapter three for y'all!  
  
**Disclaimer:** Why must I do this every chapter? I mean, it should be blindingly obvious that I don't own Yu-gi-oh. I mean come ON peoples!  
  
Thinking'  
  
[Bakura to Ryou]  
{Ryou to Bakura}  
/Yugi to Yami/  
\Yami to Yugi\  
**Last Thing: **Thank you so much to all my reviewers! I really love reading your comments! And thank you to WindShine and Cirque du Macabre for putting me on your favorite authors list because of this story. (At least, I think it was this story) I hope this chapter isn't a disappointment!  
  
*~*~*Chapter Three*~*~*  
  
Ryou? Are you here?  
  
Receiving no response, Yugi cautiously stepped in, followed closely by Yami.  
  
Ryou's brain quickly contemplated the situation.   
  
Run! No, stay and explain to Yugi what happened! No, stay and pretend to be somebody else! Or... or...  
  
Hm? Oh! Hello! Who are you?  
  
Ack'  
  
Um... I'm... I'm...  
  
Yugi smiled  
  
Are you related to Ryou? We've been looking for him. Have you seen him?  
  
Ryou blinked, and grinned nervously.  
  
Y-yes. He just stepped out. To get... food! He went to get food.  
  
Yugi looked at Yami and shrugged.   
  
All right. But why wasn't he at school yesterday?  
  
Ryou blanched. This was annoying, thinking of all these lies.  
  
He didn't feel too good. Besides, I just arrived yesterday, and he felt it would be rude to head off to school and leave me all alone. So he stayed here.  
  
That's understandable.  
  
Suddenly, he put a hand to his mouth.  
  
Oh, I'm sorry, I've been very rude. My name is Yugi Mutou, and this is my um... friend, Yami. We didn't mean to intrude in here, but I though that something bad had happened to Ryou, and I wanted to see if he was okay. What's your name?  
  
My uh, my name? My name is... um... my name is Ryou...ina! My name's Ryouina.  
  
Yugi blinked, and Yami raised an eyebrow.  
  
Ryouina? That's kind of an odd name, don't you think?  
  
It's foreign. My second cousin from, um... Tuva, named me. Anyway, nice meeting you!  
  
Ryou swung around in an effort to leave and have the conversation over with, but Yami stepped forward, and spoke directly to for the first time.  
  
Where's the tomb robber? Why hasn't he made an appearance yet?  
  
Tomb... robber? What are you talking about? Oh! You mean that nice boy who lives with Ryou! He's in the other room.  
  
Yami stared, and Yugi blinked in surprise. Then suddenly their eyes clouded over, a sign which Ryou knew meant they were communicating through the mind link.  
  
\Aibou? She just called the tomb robber a nice boy Are you sure she's okay?\  
  
/I'm sure she's fine Yami. Besides, even if she isn't, she has Ryou to watch over her. So be polite./  
  
\She called him *nice boy*. That doesn't seem fine. But not only that, she seems strange. I can feel power coming off her, and it feels like a millennium item. To be exact, it feels like the millennium ring.\  
  
/Yami, the ring belongs to Ryou. So she can't have a connection to it. Can she? Are you sure you're not just sensing Ryou's yami? Oh, and speaking of Bakura, don't attack him when you see him, no matter what he does. We don't want Ryouina to get scared./  
  
\I wouldn't do that. I can keep my temper. But if he tries to do anything to you, I won't hesitate. And keep an eye on this Ryouina. Something still seems odd about her. And if anything unnatural happens, tell me.\  
  
Bakura slowly walked in, still looking slightly dazed, and Yugi's eyes focused again. He smiled apologetically at .  
  
Sorry about that. I was thinking of something.  
  
Bakura snapped to attention at the sound of Yugi's voice. His eyes widened, and he snarled.  
  
Pharaoh! What are *you* doing here? Go away!  
  
Yami opened his mouth to give an angry reply, but stopped when he saw Yugi shake his head. Instead, he responded to Bakura's inquiry through gritted teeth.  
  
Nice to see you too, *tomb robber* I am here because my aibou was worried about his friend.  
  
He had no cause for alarm. So leave.  
  
Yami glared .  
  
Watch your tongue. I'm not in the mood to fight, but I assure you I will if you keep this up.  
  
Bakura smirked, and stretched like a cat, staring at Yami.  
  
You'll attack me here? In my own house? Is that really that smart, pharaoh? And besides, your precious light, or his friend might get hurt. You don't want that, do you?  
  
What are you instigating, thief?  
  
It all depends on how you act towards me. But I'd be careful.  
  
Yami looked furious, and Bakura just stood in the hallway with his arms crossed. Ryou started to panic. They looked dangerous.  
  
They're going to kill each other soon. And then the house will be destroyed as well. And I'll have to explain to father why we need to get it fixed. Again. And I don't think he's really buying the earthquake excuse. All right, this needs to stop before it gets out of hand.  
  
Rushing down the stairs, he grabbed Yugi's hand and spoke loudly enough to distract the two angry yami's.  
  
Um, you know. Ryou never got a chance to show me around. So I was wondering if maybe you could show me around? Is that okay?  
  
Bakura looked surprised, Yami looked confused, and Yugi had his head cocked to one side, smiling.  
  
Sure! It's only eleven. There isn't any school today because of a teacher meeting, so we have plenty of time. Do you want to head out now?  
  
Ryou nodded quickly, and glanced at Bakura. He was looking at Ryou with an expression Ryou couldn't quite place. Shaking his head, Ryou grabbed his coat and headed for the door. Bakura's look unnerved him.   
  
[Hikari.]  
  
  
  
Yugi and Yami both looked at Ryou, startled.   
  
Something wrong?'  
  
Ryou shook his head and laughed weakly, in an attempt to cover up his shock  
  
No, no. Everything's fine. I just... never mind.  
  
All right. Come on then! I'll show you everything.  
  
Ryou nodded again and headed for the door. Bakura was still looking at him, and Yami was still glaring at Bakura. Stepping onto the sidewalk, Ryou was stopped by another message through the mind link.  
  
[Hikari. They don't know who you are?]  
  
{No. And I want to keep it that way. Do you know how humiliating it would be to have everyone find out I'm a girl? I'd never hear the end of it! Don't say *anything*}  
  
With that, Ryou turned and stalked off down the street, followed by Yugi. Yami shot Bakura a last dirty look, which was quickly returned, and headed away too.  
  
Bakura turned, and headed in the opposite direction, but stopped after a few feet. Doubling back, he went into the house and came out again with intricately designed knife. He had searched through Ryou's memories and seen what had happened yesterday.   
  
He was going to have a little talk with that fortune teller.  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
**Author Note: **Bleh. That's all I have to say. No long author rants, no elaborate paragraphs, just . I don't really like this chapter, except the end. And I know it doesn't seem very funny, but my humor muse choked on a piece of broccoli and died. Yes, that is from The Simpsons. Go me.  
  
Review.  
  
I need a beta-reader really badly! I don't have one, and I can't really beta my own stories. Oh well.  
  
**Last thing**: Did anyone catch the tiny little bit of shonen-ai? Did you? Probably not. But there was some  
  
**Last last thing: **About Ryou's girl name It's not very creative, I know, but it's not supposed to be. I just made him blindly choose a name, and often when that happens, people will just choose their own names, unless they're used to lying. But Ryou probably isn't. So I made him just put an on the end of his own name. And I know he doesn't have a cousin from Tuva. But it's an out-of-the-way country, so why not use it? Yeah. That's all. 


	4. Introductions and dangerous chats

**Author Note:** *Sob* I know I haven't updated in a while, and I know I'm kind of late, but bare with me. I'm going as fast as I can. Oh, and all the characters are going to be called by their Japanese names. Okay?  
  
And thank you to DarkShadowFlame and SSJ4 Sailor Menz for beta-ing this story. Thank you also to everyone who offered to beta for me. I appreciate it.   
  
**Disclaimer:** Some people just never learn. No. I don't own it  
  
  
Speaking'  
[Bakura to Ryou]  
{Ryou to Bakura}  
/Yugi to Yami/  
\Yami to Yugi\  
**--------** Scene Change**  
  
Last thing: ** I have 86 reviews for this story, and am on ten people's favorite authors lists! Thanks!  
  
~*~*~*Chapter Four*~*~*~  
  
Ryouina? Where are you going?  
  
Ryou stopped in his tracks. Where *was* he going? After his conversation with Bakura, he had walked off blindly, forgetting that he wasn't supposed to know his way around Domino. Turning around, he saw Yugi looking at him bemusedly.  
  
Oh, um... I don't know. I was just walking. Sorry about that.  
  
It's all right. Where do you want to go first? Do you want to go to my house? It's a game shop, and most of the time people congregate there.  
  
Ryou nodded quickly, and smiled.  
  
Sure! You can introduce me to everyone. So, which way is it?  
  
Yugi smiled too, and gestured down the street.  
  
Follow me!  
  
--------------------------  
Bakura glared at random, and snarled impatiently. He had been trying to find the shop Ryou went to, but to no avail. Ryou didn't know where he was going when he went to the shop, so he had no memory of the streets he traveled. That meant Bakura didn't know where he was going either. In fact, he had been walking in circles for the past hour.   
  
If I don't find this place soon, everyone around here is going to be really sorry...'  
  
Turning around, he headed back down the empty street.   
  
It was quite a strange place, and Bakura didn't like it. He also didn't like the thought of Ryou being anywhere around it. It was dirty, and unpleasant, and Bakura found it amazing that Ryou hadn't been attacked on the spot.  
  
Suddenly, he stopped. A building had caught his eye. Looking closely at it, he realized that it was the building Ryou had gone into the day before. The building where he had gotten the fateful potion.  
  
He stepped over a puddle of unknown liquid, and headed for the door of the shop, his hand resting on the hilt of his dagger.   
  
Whoever gave Ryou that potion is going to be really sorry...'  
---------------------------  
  
Here we are!  
  
Ryou looked up to see the familiar front of the game shop Yugi's grandfather ran. He had visited it only a couple days ago, but already those days seemed lifetimes away.  
  
You can come in. Jou and Honda were going to come over, and so was Anzu. I'll introduce them to you when we arrive.  
  
Ryou nodded in acknowledgment, and headed through the door. He was still nervous that Yugi would realize something was amiss about him/her, and he also didn't like how Yami kept throwing him suspicious looks.  
  
He knows something's not normal. I have to be really careful around him. I really don't want him to figure out what happened.'  
  
... And we carry a large supply of duel monsters. Do you duel?  
  
With a start, Ryou realized Yugi had been talking to him for the past couple of minutes.  
  
Huh? Ah, not really. I was never very interested in that game.  
  
That much at least was true. He hadn't really understood Yugi's obsession with the game, and preferred to stay on the sidelines, cheering Yugi and Jou on.  
  
Oh. Okay. You're like Ryou in that aspect. He never seemed to like dueling either.  
  
Yeah. Maybe it runs in the family.  
  
Yugi nodded in agreement, and continued to talk.  
  
Well, the others should get here pretty soon. I'll introduce you to everyone. You'll like them.  
  
I'm sure I will.  
----------------------------  
  
Well, it's about time you got here. I was getting bored waiting for you.  
  
Bakura blinked at the statement, then glared at the robed figure.  
  
What the hell? How did you know I was coming here? Who *are* you?  
  
The person just looked at him silently.  
  
Answer me! What did you do to Ryou?  
  
It's very simple. I gave him something to change him into a girl.  
  
Bakura shot a death glare at the person.  
  
I know that. What I want to know now is how you change him back.  
  
Um... I'm not quite sure.  
-----------------------  
  
Ryou sighed. It wasn't that he wasn't grateful to Yugi for going to the trouble to show him around and introduce him; but it was slightly tedious having to sit and relearn his friend's names, ages, favorite colors, and whatever else they could think of.  
  
And that's Anzu Mizaki. She goes to Domino High with us. That's everybody. Let's see... what should we do now? I know, do you want to see the arcade?  
  
Um, well... I guess.  
  
Ryou sighed again. All he really wanted to do was go home, and bury himself under the covers, but that didn't seem very likely at the moment. And he didn't want to be rude and refuse their help. That wasn't at all polite, and he didn't want them to be offended. So he was stuck.  
  
He was also worried. He hadn't heard anything from Bakura for the past hour or so, and that was always a bad sign. He didn't even want to think about the trouble his darker half could get into.  
  
Ryouina? Are you coming?  
  
Snapping to attention, Ryou realized that Yugi and the others had already started out the door, and he had been too caught up in his own mind to notice. Making a mental note to pay more attention to things in the future he ran out of the house after his friends.  
  
-----------------  
  
You don't know? What do you mean you don't know?  
  
I meant what I said. I don't know how to undo the curse myself. I know *how* the curse is revoked, but I can't do it. Sorry.  
  
Bakura calmly reached for the hilt of his blade.   
  
Explain yourself, or I will make you suffer.  
  
The fortune teller shied away from the knife, and put their hands up.  
  
Calm down! There's no need to hurt me! I'll explain what I mean, but it won't help you any. See, I gave that potion to Ryou Bakura because I needed to do something nice for somebody, a long story, and Ryou needed help. It was the perfect opportunity. Kill two birds with one stone, you know? And what he needed help with was love...  
  
----------------------------  
  
Ryou was not having a very good time. Just like he had never really enjoyed Duel Monsters, he had never really been interested in arcades. He preferred to read, or just sit and think.   
  
Hey Ryouina! Do you want to try this game? It's really cool!'  
  
Hmm? Oh, no thanks Jou. I'd rather just watch.  
  
Oh. All right. Well, if you ever want to try this game, just tell me.  
  
Ryou nodded his thanks, and then blinked. He felt strange, and he realized something wasn't right. His head felt funny, and he felt all tingly in his arms and legs.  
  
What in the world?'  
  
--------------------------  
  
  
  
Yes. He needed help telling the person he loved his true feelings. I said that the potion would help him. And it's true. I mean, he could confess without worrying about embarrassment, because he was a girl that nobody could connect Ryou Bakura with. So it was fine.  
  
What's the problem then? How come you can't turn him back?  
  
See, the thing is he *has* to tell the person he's infatuated with his true feelings. And he has to within a week. Otherwise the spell will take full effect. In fact, it should already be working.  
  
Very slowly and calmly, as though he was trying not to kill the fortune teller before his questions were answered, Bakura asked. What will happen when the spell takes full effect?  
  
He'll be stuck as a girl.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Ryou gave a little gasp. His head was aching, and he felt sick. The world stated to spin, and he blinked rapidly to clear his vision. That resulted in his head hurting more that ever. Sinking to his knees, he was vaguely aware of Yugi and the others gathering around him, talking to him.  
  
Ryouina? What happened? Are you okay?  
  
And just as quickly as it started, the pain stopped. Everything stopped spinning, and his headache receded. But he still didn't feel right. He felt like he was forgetting something.  
  
Ryouina? Do you think we should call Ryou?  
  
Ryou? Who's Ryou?  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Stuck as a girl?  
  
The person nodded under their robe.   
  
Yes. And not only that, he'll gradually forget everything about being a boy. That's how the potion works.  
  
Bakura took a deep breath so as to prevent himself from going homicidal on the person.  
  
How long would he be stuck as a girl?  
  
The person looked at Bakura nervously; and backed away slightly before answering.   
  
  
  
~TBC~  
  
**Author's Note**: Gasp! I actually finished it! This chapter was so hard to write! I knew exactly what I wanted to say, but I had no idea how to say it. So it took me longer than I expected. I am really pretty pleased with how it came out though. Could have been worse...  
  
I wrote this chapter while alternatively switching between listening to Sugar Pie Honey Bunch and Lord of the Dance. Only Destination: Chocolate will get the last part. I can't help it, I like that song!  
  
I'll be quiet now...


End file.
